The present invention relates generally to lighting displays and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for illuminating a flag.
There are other display illumination device designed for novelty items. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,715 issued to Monk on Jul. 2, 1929.
Another patent was issued to Monk on Jul. 29, 1930 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,444. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,964 was issued to Propp on Oct. 16, 1934 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 6, 1955 to Craddock as U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,336.
Another patent was issued to Kvada, Jr. on Aug. 31, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,090. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,993 was issued to Robinson on Sep. 19, 1972. Another was issued to Kramer on Jan. 29, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,211 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 16, 1976 to Gerontakis as U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,878.
Another patent was issued to Garrett on Nov. 10, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,882. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,519 was issued to Openiano Sep. 14, 1993. Another was issued to Wei-Kuo Wu on Sep. 6, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,147 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 19, 1996 to Goettel-Schwartz as U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,098.
The present invention relates to means for artistically illuminating windows and the like at Christmas time or on other festive occasions, the object being to provide an exceedingly simple structure, involving electric lamp-holding means of a novel character that can constitute an article of manufacture in itself, and with which can be used standard electrical equipment, such as that employed for Christmas tree illumination.
The present invention is a simple, safe, inexpensive and practible device that can be mounted on a window and will produce an artistic illumination thereof. The device is comprised of a supporting bar for location in a window frame alongside the inner side of the sash, a plurality of lamp holders carried by the bar, plates located over the top of the bar and having terminal portions that engage behind adjacent portions of the window structure to hold the bar against the inner side of the sash, and means for suspending the underlying bar from the overlying plates.
The invention is an illumination unit comprising an elongated base made of sheet material having a pair of aligned top wall portions, a pair of vertical portions extending downwardly from the inner ends of said top wall portions, said vertical portions being interconnected at the bottom and forming an elongated channel, said top wall portions, vertical portions and interconnecting portion being cut away to form openings in the top of the base a plurality of tubular vertical members mounted on said base and having the lower end thereof inserted in said openings, sockets attached to the upper ends of said tubular members, said sockets being wired in series circuit, said wiring extending within said tubular members through the bottom open ends thereof and within said channel, and a removable bottom cover for said base.
Shown is a flasher circuit of the class described which includes: a conductive device having the electrical characteristics of a glow discharge device; a control circuit comprising a resistor and a capacitor connected in parallel; a power utilization device connected in series with said conductive device; a reinforcing capacitor connected in parallel with the series circuit comprising said conductive device and said utilization device, forming a first series-parallel circuit; means connecting said control circuit in series with said first series-parallel circuit to form a second series-parallel circuit; a power capacitor connected in parallel with said series-parallel circuit to form a network; and a resistor connected in series with said network and through which said network is adapted to be connected to a source of electrical energy.
Disclosed is an apparatus for holding a string of decorative lights spaced apart in a line and connected by a wiring circuit comprising an elongated thin-wall channel, said channel having a web and a pair of legs, a bent portion formed on the end of said legs throughout their lengths and parallel to the web, said bent portions confronting each other respectively to provide books for use in supporting said apparatus, said web being perforated to provide spaced openings throughout its length intermediate said legs, said perforations receiving electrical lamps secured in sockets, one of said legs being perforated proximate to each end respectively, fittings in engagement with said perforations in the leg, and hooks in engagement with the fittings, said hooks supporting the apparatus, said lamps being exterior of said channel and said wiring and sockets being retained in said channel means on the opposite side of said web from said lamps.
A lighting fixture unit having a housing adapted to be mounted on a building or similar structure, the housing having an opening in a wall on which a door is mounted for movement between open and closed positions. Electric lights are carried in a holder which is swingable in the housing for moving the lights between a hidden portion in the housing and an exposed position extending through the opening.
A multi-channel lighting system which includes a lamp load for each channel. Each channel is a nominally identical self-modulating half-wave phase control circuit employing DC feedback to modify both reference and pedestal levels in a dual frequency oscillator. The result is a random off and on pattern for each channel. Each lamp load is a different color which produces a random and dynamic color light display in response to each channel for decorating Christmas trees or the like.
A sequential light flashing circuit usable as a decorative display for Christmas decorations or the like includes a switching circuit for energizing lights in a predetermined sequence to provide a variety of distinct light patterns. A thyristor brightness control circuit is employed in conjunction with the sequential switching circuit to vary the brightness of each light during its operating interval. The operation of the sequential switching circuit may be stopped at any desired point to permit any light pattern in the sequence to be continuously displayed.
A unitary housing includes a plurality of spaced sockets therewithin, wherein the sockets are in electrical communication with one another and a first end wall, including a socket receptacle and a second end wall including a socket plug. The sockets in this manner are arranged for an in-line series securement relative to one another for mounting to an exterior surface of a dwelling for example. The housing further includes mounting flanges arranged for mounting of the housing to an underlying surface. A modification of the invention includes translucent lens structure secured to the housing to provide various enhancement to the illumination bulbs mounted within the housing.
An ornamental Christmas light decorating system containing one or more clusters of flashing lights, which can be shaped by a user and attached to various surfaces. The clusters provide a perception of directional movement or chasing of light.
A staged selection type Christmas light controller circuit is provided. The light controller includes a rectifier, a current-limiter, a voltage regulator, a separator, a power stage generator, a selector switch, an oscillator, an integrated circuit controller, a driver, and a plurality of Christmas lights. The rectifier, the current-limiter, and the voltage regulator are connected in series with a power plug for providing DC voltage to the power input pin of the integrated circuit controller. A separator circuit is connected with the output end of the rectifier or the current-limiter and is coupled to the selection trigger pin of the integrated circuit controller through the power stage generator and the selector switch. An oscillator is coupled to the integrated circuit controller and the Christmas light sets are coupled to the controller through a driver. The power stage generator produce a signal for triggering the sequencing of the controller circuit responsive to cycling of the power on and off within a predetermined time period.
An illuminated display apparatus includes embossed or quilted indicia artistic and pleasing to small children applied to a generally flat surface that is provided with a plurality of apertures disposed at locations relating to the indicia placed thereon and includes illumination devices extending through the plurality of apertures. A solid state switching device applies electrical power to the illumination devices to energize them. Electrical conductors interconnect the source of electrical energy, the switching device, and the illumination devices, all of which are embedded in a soft sponge-like material sandwiched between a backing material cooperating with the flat surface, sandwiching the electrical components therebetween. The illumination devices may be affixed to a hard frame (valance) or curtain rod for display or may be left unframed where it can function as an illuminated flag, blanket, or wall hanging.
While these illuminated displays may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for recreating the visual features of a visual image while illuminating the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having a plurality of lights extending through the flag display.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having a plurality of lights wired into sets of independently controllable lights.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having more than one set of lights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having a flag mounted on a pliable structure with a plurality of apertures passing therethrough with a plurality of lights mounted therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having a flag mounted on a housing with a plurality of apertures passing therethrough with a plurality of lights mounted therein.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having an illumination controller for turning the display apparatus on and off.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having an illumination controller for varying the duration, timing, intensity and sequencing of the lights or sets of lights.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having an illumination controller for varying the duration of illumination of one or more sets of lights.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display apparatus having a flag mounted on a structure with a plurality of lights passing therethrough and arranged to complement the design of the flag.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an apparatus for displaying a flag or other visual image by recreating and illuminating its visual features. The lighted flag of the present invention is comprised of a flag mounted on a structure having a plurality of apertures therein with a plurality of illumination devices having bulb portions passing therethrough. The illumination is operated by a controller for varying the duration of illumination of the lights that can be arranged in sets with the illumination control device varying the duration of illumination of each light bulb and each set, as well as, sequencing the bulbs within each set. A set being defined as a plurality of lights having common wiring for light operation independent from other sets.
My invention provides a display apparatus adapted to receive electric power from an electric power source, comprising; a plurality of illumination devices, the devices giving light when electrically powered, the devices being in electric communication with the electric power source; and a substantially planar element having a visual image thereon, the visual image having at least two visual features, the planar element having apertures, the apertures being closely aligned with each of the visual features, each of the apertures having one of the illumination devices positioned therein, the number and spacing of the illumination devices being sufficient to substantially recreate the visual features of the visual image, while simultaneously illuminating the visual features.
In one embodiment, the planar element is flexible, the apparatus further comprising a mounting structure for mounting the planar element thereon, the mounting structure having apertures corresponding with the planar element apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices are supported by sockets attached to the mounting structure.
In one embodiment, the sockets are attached to the mounting structure by frictional fit in the mounting structure apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices have sockets, the sockets being attached to the mounting structure by frictional fit within the mounting structure apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices have sockets, the sockets being attached to the mounting structure by adhesive bonding to the mounting structure proximate the mounting structure apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices are attached to the mounting structure by frictional fit in the mounting structure apertures.
In one embodiment, the mounting structure is enclosed.
In one embodiment, the planar element is of sufficient rigidity to support the illumination devices and maintain a generally planar shape.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices arc attached to the planar element by frictional fit in the planar element apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices have sockets, the sockets being attached to the planar element by frictional fit in the planar element apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices have sockets, the sockets being attached to the planar element by adhesive bonding to the planar element proximate the planar element apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices are supported by sockets attached to the planar element.
In one embodiment, each of the illumination devices is supported by a tight fit within one of the planar element apertures.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices in at least one of the visual features are powered independently of the other illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a controller for controlling the electric power to the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the controller causes at least one of the illumination devices to flash.
In one embodiment, the controller causes at least one of the illumination devices to vary in illumination intensity.
In one embodiment, the controller causes at least one of the illumination devices to be sequentially illuminated, the sequencing being repeated.
In one embodiment, the controller causes at least one of the illumination devices to be sequentially illuminated, the sequencing being coordinated among the illumination devices in the at least two visual features.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices are colored.
In one embodiment, the illumination devices are colored to complement the underlying visual feature.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a frame about the planar element perimeter.
In one embodiment, the frame further comprises apertures, and the apparatus further comprises illumination devices positioned in the frame apertures.
In one embodiment, one visual feature is a group of stars, with each star having one of the apertures and one of the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the planar element further comprises a plurality of apertures forming a perimeter about the visual feature that is the group of stars, each aperture having an illumination device therein.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a controller for controlling the electric power to the illumination devices in the perimeter.
In one embodiment, one visual feature is a plurality of stripes, with each stripe having a number of the apertures spaced along its length in linear fashion and each such aperture has one of the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the visual image is the United States of America flag as of the year 2002 A.D.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a base and pole, the planar element being affixed to the pole, the pole being affixed to the base.
In one embodiment, the pole is automatically rotatable within the base.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprises: a second plurality of illumination devices, the devices giving light when electrically powered, the devices being in electric communication with the electric power source; and a second substantially planar element having a visual image thereon, the visual image having at least two visual features, the planar element having apertures, the apertures being closely aligned with each of the visual features, each of the apertures having one of the illumination devices positioned therein, the number and spacing of the illumination devices being sufficient to substantially recreate the visual features of the visual image, while simultaneously illuminating the visual features, such second planar element being attached to the first planar element such that the two visual images face in opposite directions.
There is provided a display apparatus adapted to receive electric power from an electric power source, comprising, a substantially planar element having a visual image thereon, the visual image having at least two visual features; and means for recreating the visual features of the visual image by illumination devices, while simultaneously illuminating the visual features, the illumination devices being in electrical communication with the electric power source.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprising flasher means for causing flashing among one or more of the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprising dimmer means for causing varying illumination intensity among one or more of the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprising sequencing means for causing sequential initiation of the illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprising means for powering the illumination devices for at least one of the visual features independently of the other illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the apparatus further comprising means for powering the illumination devices for each of the visual features independently of the other illumination devices.
In one embodiment, the visual image is the United States flag as of the 2002 A.D.
There is provided a display apparatus adapted to receive electric power from an electric power source, comprising; a plurality of illumination devices, the devices giving light when electrically powered, the devices being in electric communication with the electric power source; and a substantially planar element having a visual image of the United States flag as of 2002 A.D. thereon, the visual image having a first visual feature consisting of fifty stars, with each star having one aperture extending through the planar element, and a second visual feature consisting of a plurality of alternating red and white horizontal stripes, with each stripe having a number of the apertures spaced along its length in linear fashion and extending through the planar element, the apertures in the first and second visual features being closely aligned with each of the visual features, each of the apertures having one of the illumination devices positioned therein, the number and spacing of the illumination devices being sufficient to substantially recreate the visual features of the visual image, while simultaneously illuminating the visual features, the planar element also having a plurality of apertures forming a perimeter about the fifty stars, each aperture in the perimeter having an illumination device positioned therein, the planer element further being flexible; a mounting structure for mounting the planar element thereon, the mounting structure having apertures corresponding with the planar element apertures, the illumination devices being attached to the mounting structure by frictional fit in the mounting structure apertures, the mounting structure being enclosed; and a controller for selectively controlling the electric power to at least one of the illumination devices by, both singularly and in various combinations: independently powering the illumination devices; independently powering groups of the illumination devices; causing at least one of the illumination devices to flash; causing at least one group of the illumination devices to flash; causing at least one of the illumination devices to vary in illumination intensity; causing at least one group of the illumination devices to vary in illumination intensity; causing at least one group of the illumination devices to be sequentially illuminated, the sequencing being repeated; causing at least one group of the illumination devices to be sequentially illuminated, the sequencing being coordinated among the illumination devices in at least one other group of illumination devices.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.